Statue of the Gods
Summary A great tower erected by Kefka in defiance of the Returners' will to survive, the Statue of the Gods is a massive tower-like structure consisting of three layers the party must climb before reaching Kefka himself within the atmosphere. Symbolizing the mad god's quest for divinity, each tier represents a theme of Kefka's journey, and manifests a portion of the power he stole from the Warring Triad. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Statue of the Gods Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male for the Visage, Power angel, Magic angel, the Resting Angel, and the unnamed angel | Female for Maria and the unnamed woman on the second tier | unknown or none for the Tiger and Machine Age: Unknown Classification: Monument to nonexistence that represents Kefka's journey to divinity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Earth Manipulation , Petrification, Ice-Manipulation, Freezing, Fire-Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Forcefield, Resurrection, Magic Negation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Death Manipulation, can summon Meteors Attack Potency: Large Planet level (A literal representation of Kefka's power, erected solely for the purpose of destroying the Returners) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ in reactions and combat speed (Assuming the whole statue is immobile) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, presumably very high Weaknesses: Varies for each demon's magical weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Visage/Arms *'Reverse Polarity:' Manipulates the position an opponent is at. *'Protect:' Halves physical damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around itself relative to their opponents, increasing its effective combat speed. *'Dread Gaze:' Petrifies the opponent. *'Magnitude 8:' Creates a high magnitude earthquake. *'Shockwave:' Creates a powerful dangerous shockwave of energy. Power Angel *'10-Hit Combo:' Deals 10 powerful blows to the enemy as a last resort. Magic Angel *'Haste:' Speeds up time around itself relative to their opponents, increasing its effective combat speed. *'Hastega:' Speeds up time around itself and its allies relative to their opponents, increasing its effective combat speed to an extreme degree. *'Imp:' Turns an opponent into a kappa, making them not able to use any of their magic or special abilities. *'Firaga:' A high-level fire spell that can be used on its own or as a followup to fire, Terra engulfs her opponent in a massive burst of flame to reduce them to ashes. *'Confuse:' Renders opponents in a state of dillusion. *'Poison:' Inflicts poison to the opponent and renders them poisoned. *'Bio:' Attacks the opponent with poison. *'Drain:' Allows her to drain her opponent's stamina to replenish its own. *'Dispel:' Negates all magical bonuses bestowed to the enemy. *'Slow:' Slows down time around its opponents, lowering their effective combat speed. *'Stop:' Freezes time around her opponents, rendering them incapable of action. *'Reflect:' Reflects all magic cast onto the Magical Angel. *'Reraise:' If the Magical was to die, he will be revived had he cast this spell prior to his death. *'Blizaga:' Attacks with a frigid block of ice that splits into additional projectiles on impact to deal even more damage. *'Thundaga:' Attacks the opponent with powerful lightning bolts that converse on the target. *'Sleep:' Induces sleep on the opponent. *'Holy:' A very powerful spell that destroys foes with holy energy. *'Flare:' A very powerful spell that destroys foes with explosive energy. *'Slowga:' Slows down time around its opponents, lowering their effective combat speed to a great extent. *'Rasp:' Damages the magic stamina of an opponent. *'Graviga:' Quadruples the gravity of the area, lowering the opponent's stamina by 1/4th. Machine *'Diffractive Laser:' Hits the opponents with beams of electric energy. *'Gravity Bomb:' Launches a focused bomb on an opponent that manipulates their gravity to 2g and then lowers their health and stamina by half. *'Atomic Rays:' Fires powerful atomic lasers of energy. *'Delta Attack:' Launches a powerful delta of energy that petrifies the opponent. *'Absolute Zero:' Freezes the opponent with the coldest possible temperature. Tiger *'Northern Cross:' Freezes the opponents with a frozen blast of ice. *'Flare Star:' Blasts the opponents with a fiery flare of energy. *'Southern Cross:' Blasts the opponents with fiery spheres of energy. Maria *'Arise:' A high-level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to complete health. Can also destroy undead. *'White Wind:' Heals a massive amount of health to all allies. Rest *'Repose:' If defeated, one of the opponents will automatically be killed. *'Tornado:' A very powerful wind spell, that summons three tornadoes to circle him, striking opponents multiple times, before the three tornadoes converge into one. Can deflect attacks. In his home game, this ability also has the property of leaving an opponent on their last legs should it connect, regardless of how much vitality they had remaining. *'Meltdown:' A high-level fire and wind-elemental magic that covers a massive area with powerful flames, making it just as dangerous to one's allies as it is to one's opponents. *'Doom:' Automatically kills the opponent. *'*Meteor:' Summons a powerful barrage of meteors. *'Trine:' Blinds and nullifies the ability to do magic towards an opponent. Key: Visage | Power | Magic | Machine | Tiger | Maria | Rest Note: This includes all the angels and demons on it Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Machines Category:Cats Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5